HetaOni: Adventures in the Mansion
by LittlexMissxPsycho
Summary: Door opening Mochi, mushrooms that grow in the middle of hallways, onigiri found in a library, questionable water sources, and a.. toilet vending machine? Well sounds like fun to me! Follow the story of Hetaoni in a new way, where anything can happen! Because hey, Steve likes a game of tag every now and then! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Bounce_

_Bounce Bounce Bounce_

The small, white rice ball hurried down the hall, bouncing across the old wood floors. After all, it would be rude to leave that obvious monster at the door without answering it. So the Mochi bounced and bounce, somehow managing to open the despite not having any hands to grip the knob.

But then we're dealing with a mochi that can move on its own, why are we worried about it being able to open a door?

Unfortunately, the Mochi was too kind, and was captured by Steve... You know Steve right? The oni? Okay, lets move on.

xXxXx

A deserted house in the mountain, about three hours on foot from the world summit place. That's about 30 minutes by car if you wanted to know..

No one knows how long its been there or who used to live in it, other than the mochi anyway. Rumor has it that it was haunted. Which it is, but you already knew that...

"Veeee~ it's really here!" Italy shouted joyfully, his curl bouncing slightly in the wind.

"I thought it was just a rumor... I never thought we would actually find it..." Japan said, seeming just a tiny bit on edge.

"Such a desolate feel.. not bad!" Of course the awesome Prussia has to be in the story too!

"I don't think its very interesting though..." Germany look as if he were going to run for it at any moment, which of course he would but we're not there yet.

"Me neither, can we just look at it from the outside then go back?" Again, Japan seemed to want to leave. Now.

"Awww, after all the trouble we had to find it? Come on lets just go in for a while!" Does anyone else find it ironic that the one that's supposed to be a coward is telling them to go into the spooky dark house? Just me? Okay, moving on.

So the Axis plus 1 went into the a fore mentioned house, no one bothering to hold the door open in case the ANCIENT door knob got stuck when it closed. Honestly, how did these countries live so long...

Naturally, they we'rent expecting the inside to be clean, but hey if the Mochi has to roll around all the time he would probably want it to be clean right?

"Whats the matter West, are you scared?"

"Pfft, no!" _Crash _"Yes! Hold me!" Okay, he didn't say that but hey actions speak louder than words right? and he did kinda jump into his brothers arms in a manner much like that.

Remember earlier when Japan wanted to look from the outside and not go in at all? Well apparently he had a character shift because he is now the one going to see what the hell could have broken in a house that's supposed to be deserted.

It happened to be a plate in the kitchen, again clean because mister mochi wanted it to be and no one should judge that.

And so the island nation cleaned up the plate pieces, somehow managing to put one in his pocket without damaging anything.

"Oh, did they leave after all?" The small Japanese man said to himself upon discovering that the others had vanished in the short time he was gone. But of course the door was locked so he had no idea how they could have gotten out.

But we all know they didn't actually get out. After all if they did, there would be no story.

xXxXx

**~With Germany~**

"AHHHHHH!" The blond man run screaming up the stairs, not bother to see in that monster was even following him. The only thing on the German's mind, really, was the need to hide.

And Fast.

So he hurried up the stairs and saw doors on both sides of the stairway.

"_Scheiße, _which way.." After a moment of consideration, he decided to go left first, he inspected a few rooms before going the other way.

He did manage to find a rather nice curtain to hide behind while he cried like a baby- I mean... wait to regain energy, because he is defiantly not afraid right now.

Nope, not at all.

**~With Prussia~**

"_Gott verdammt_! What the hell was that!" The albino had freaked out as soon as he saw the color of England's scones, when i finally registered that it was a demon of some sort, the ex-nation was out of there faster that Italy when it was time for training.

What happened next, its anyone's guess as to how it happened.

Mister Mochi, despite having a very clean house, had neglected to clean up the patch of Mushrooms growing in the middle of the hallway and Prussia managed to trip on them.

"Ow! Fuck... huh? What this?" Despite being on the run from a monster, the albino apparently had time to stop and pick some mushrooms before bolting down the hall again, rejoicing in his find of something more edible than England's food in the old manor.

**~With Italy~**

"Veeee~ I hope they got out okay! That monster was scary, but at least I''m a faster runner!" Italy smiled happily to himself "I got all the way to the third floor without realizing it!"

The brown haired nation seemed happy to have gotten away from a demon, and was okay with being separated from the rest of the countries.

In the eyes of Germany or Japan, he probably would have seemed like he didn't fully understand the situation, but we all know better right?

For now the northern Italian was just hanging around in the library until someone found him. He had plenty to read so he wouldn't be bored at least!

xXxXx

**A/N: Okay, so we all know the story of HetaOni. I watched it be played and i have read the web comics and seen the AMVs! It always makes me cry so to lighten it up a bit, I'm doing this! As you have already read, its going to be funny and fun and hopefully make the actual HetaOni a bit more enjoyable.**

**I hope you liked the first chapter and i'm sorry for any mistakes i made.**

**Reviews would make me very happy if you want to leave one, but please dont flame.**

_**Scheiße (**_**German)- Shit!**

_**Gott verdammt**_** (German)- God dammit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized after posting the last chapter that i forgot to put the disclaimer in, my bad... So here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or the story of HetaOni. All rights go to the proper owners.**

xXxXx

**~Back With Japan~**

By now, Japan had given up waiting for the others to come back to the entrance hall and decided to go look for them.

Staying to the first floor, he looked where he could, meaning he had to skip a few locked doors. A normal person might have kicked them open in case Germany or the others were there, but that might just be me.

So the island nation continued his search, finally turning to the last area of the first floor. However upon turning the corner, he was shocked by the sight of.. Is that a giant scone?

No, wait its just Steve!

Japan however was still scared of the monster before him, his terror making him stay silent. But the monster didn't turn, simply vanishing into thin air.

"Wh-what was that... just now.." He hesitated at the door, unsure whether to go in or not. He decided against it, though he did try to go in, it was locked anyway. So the small man took another turn instead, going into a bathroom. After a bit of looking around he left and went up to the second floor.

He found more locked rooms, and such. But he did find something interesting inn one of the rooms..

Germany must not have been paying attention when he was inspecting rooms because he dropped his whip. how he didn't notice the missing whips is anyone's guess.

japan just stared at it for a moment before picking up the worn out whip. If he found Germany, he would want it back, he did use it alot after all.

"What is it doing in a place like this?" That's what we all want to know, Japan..

Japan simply shrugged it off and clipped it to his belt, going to look around a bit more. Finally, he found another open door, this one having a random curtain in the back, which was shaking slightly...

Okay, it was shaking alot.

Japan simply unclipped the whip from his belt, getting ready to use it if needed.

Luckily it wasn't, as Japan found by pushing the curtain away. It was just Germany trembling in fear. Totally harmless.

"G-Germany?" No response aside from a bit more shaking. "Germany! Where are the others!" Just more trembling. "You look... shaken. I'll get you some water."

So he left Germany to quiver in fear of the monster, who was currently off playing a board game with his friends or something, to get him some water.

He tried the sink in the kitchen, which for some reason didn't work.. Mister Mochi should probably fix that. Shrugging it of, he went to the only othe place he recalled seeing water...

the toilet sparkled cleanly as Japan stared at it. hey it had water so he couldn't complain but..

"Well, it is water too.. lets not be so hasty." So instead he turned to the faucet, which gladly seemed to work but the liquid it gave was questionable as to if it was actually water... He could have sworn he saw it bubble in the cup.

Mission completed, Japan returned to Germany, giving him the cup with the questionable liquid and Germany gladly drank it without a second thought, until it was nearly gone anyway.

". . .is this really water?"

"Judging by its color.. probably.." Nice cover Japan... Well Germany bought it so just roll with it.

"Sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now. Thanks to you."

"That's good to hear. So... where are the others?" Germany didn't even notice his whip being dropped, how would he know where the other ran off to?

"I'm.. not sure. At any rate we ran for our lives, and those two went in different directions, I think." The blond nation started to tremble a bit again at the memory. "Just give me a moment to pull myself together."

The Japanese man agreed, opting to go look for the other two, but Germany stopped him.

"I found this when I was running, maybe it can be of some use to you?" the German nation tossed Japan a small key, which Japan somehow knew was to the room on the first floor that he also mysteriously knew was a library of some sort.

So he took the key and went downstairs, looking for the library. Finding it, he opened the door, only to pause for a moment upon seeing the scone-monster again. Who knew oni's like to read?

As the alien-like creature walked away, Japan stepped in to look around, throwing caution to the wind in favor of the rice ball sitting on the table. "This is... an ordinary rice ball!" Because finding random onigiri in a locked library in a deserted house in a mountain isn't odd at all. it wasn't even out of date, lucky Japan!

As he picked up the onigiri and put it in his pocket for later, you could practically hear Steve yelling "GIVE BACK MY RICE BALL!" as he rushed at Japan to defend his lunch.

At that point, the island nation had bolted for the door only to find..

CLACK

...that the door was locked. Which is silly because doors normally lock from the inside so how is there a problem?

But then, Japan just found a rice ball so an oddly locked door seems reasonable.

xXxXx

After a long battle with the oni, Japan emerged victorious and even managed to find the key to door, which he somehow dropped behind a few bookshelves, and then left the library as quickly as possible.

Leaning against the door as he caught his breath, he rejoiced in the fact that he didn't drop his new found onigiri. After a moment of catching his breath he decided to chance going back into the library to seen in he could find anything else.

Fortunately, the monster had vanished again, Steve going to get another rice ball from.. well, we'll get there.

For now, Japan was aimlessly looking around the library, shuffling papers and looking in books. He somehow learned a new skill from reading one of the books, how it happened, we'll never know. He also found a key under a stack of papers. It had a label for the fourth floor.

Sighing at the increasing amount of walking he was doing today, he began his trek up to the fourth floor, stopping to check the doors on the third floor to find them all locked, despite Italy hiding in the library.

Probably didn't want any visitors.

So Japan, now on the fourth floor, found the only two doors there and figured out which one the key went to.

The door creaked open and Japan hesitantly stepped in, prepared to run if Steve happened to be there again. Luck was on his side, as the oni was elsewhere for the time being.

So the small man looked around for a bit before noticing a quiet rustling behind the bookshelf resembling the chair England brought into the meeting one day. Moving the bookcase out of the way, Japan looked behind it to find... the oni!

Just kidding, he found Mister Mochi, who looked alot like America actually, stuck in the wall.

**A/N: And MochiMerica has returned! Whats next? Is Japan going to find Prussia and Italy? Is Steve going to get his onigiri back? Will Germany finally realize Japan has his whip? Find out next chapter! But no, Steve doesn't get his onigiri back...**

**Again, reviews are always nice :)**


End file.
